Asymmetrical Ouroboros
by A.J.RITE
Summary: An unknown enemy has created a pocket universe for their own nefarious purposes. Can the few that are aware of the situation have the strength the free everyone and return to their reality? Or will they fall victim to the enemies game.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The morning was the best Death the Kid had in a long time. The sun rose over death city without the dread of attack or racket and explosions of the city's last peaceful her days. Most of all his mansion had managed to maintain perfectly symmetrical, each room being exactly as he remembered leaving at. It made the young Grim Reaper extremely pleased and calm, assuring himself that there was nothing that could dissuade his bad mood.

He followed the smell of breakfast cooking and entered the dining room "Good morning girls." He said to the twins Liz and Patty who were happily eating away at stacks of bacon and eggs and pancakes.

Liz swallow the food and said "Morning!"

"Hey, Kid," Patty said with cheeks filled with her breakfast.

"Looks like you two made breakfast." Kid said taking his seat at the head of the table where a small plate of breakfast that each piece of the meeting his eccentric standards.

"Actually, Crona made breakfast this time." Liz corrected him taking a drink from a nearby cup.

Kid shook his head assuming he had misheard "Crona?" He asked hoping to be corrected.

In one large gulp, Patty swallowed her food and sit up slightly against the table to shout "Hey Crona! Kid's awake! Get your butt in here!" She shouted to the door that connected to the kitchen.

Kid's eyes widened as he noticed the pink-haired teen peeked from the kitchen door wearing a frilly apron and holding the plate a freshly made eggs. He watched as Crona nervously moved from the kitchen and across to place the plate at the other end and of the table.

Crona twiddled their films before giving a nervous smile said the trio "Morning! Sorry I made so much; I couldn't get the pancakes the way you like them." Crona's mouth twitched looking at Kid flustered.

"What are you doing here?" Kid asked tilting his head as if by changing his point of view the puzzling site would become clear to him.

Crona looked at the table and then back across the table "What do you mean? I live here." Crona shifted reflexively crossing their arms in a protective hug.

Kid closed his eyes as a flicker of what felt like a memory appeared to him "Of course, I must still be half asleep or something." He smiled at the pink-haired teen from across the table.

The frilly apron fell off of Crona as a spout of black blood emerges from their back taking the shape of a humanoid no bigger than a monkey "No way!" The black blood construct shouted at "Come on you know this isn't right Kid!"

Blinking their blue eyes taken off guard Crona muttered though only the mention of 'Ragnarok' could be heard. The pinked hair teen halfheartedly trying to push the demon sword way, know it was impossible to do so.

There was no denying to Kid at that moment that something was peculiarly wrong about the situation. As if the world had been pushed off balance yet nothing changed in reaction to it. "Crona?" He asked the teen at the far end of the table is expression passive in contemplation.

"What?" Crona flinched nervously blue eyes looking anything in the room beside the young Grim Reaper.

Holding back a sigh as Kid asked: "My mind seems to be foggy when did we first meet again?" The question was a lie, but it was the only thing he could think of to get to the bottom of his unease.

Crona blinked relaxing and answered simply "Remember that there was that big festival in Rome?" Giggling mirthlessly as the memory was not actually pleasant for them.

Kid closed his eyes and nodded, trying to hide the shock that he was correct. He could firmly remember a mission that his father had sent him on to hunt down a gaggle of demented clowns that were mercilessly murdering any creature they got a hand on to spread madness. Within the havoc that awakened from the battle, he found Crona for an unknown third party to the Grim Reaper not just fighting but using Ragnarok to consume the souls of human and evil clown alike.

Of course, the young Grim Reaper at the moment was appalled, but Kid couldn't bring himself to kill Crona then and there. Yet something in his conscience forbade him from taking the shot that would've ended the pink-haired teenagers' life. Instead, Kid had taken him back to his father who had entrusted Kid to monitor and watch over Crona and to in his own words 'treat him like a little brother.'.

However, there was a flash of a different type of memories ones that were foggy but nonetheless real in his mind. The young Grim Reaper opened his eyes then and asked "But what about the ghost ship, The Black Dragon? When did that happen?"

"Kid." Liz looked at him with a mixture of confusion in a warning.

Crona nodded in agreement though it is concerning frown showed how conflicted they were "No wait? He's correct, but when did…" Crona looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time and quietly as if only wanting the one that was attached to him to hear. "Where's Marie?"

"Now you get it! Where not supposed to be here." Ragnarok said his ex-eyes looking wildly around the room "This is a prank, right? Right?" He said progressively becoming more insistent.

The other the other set of memories that had once been foggy as a dream crystallized and became clear to him. It was like a mirror that had once been foggy true feel his reflection didn't reveal the solid reflection but a shattered multitude of himself staring back at him. "Something's wrong."

"Kid where are you going?" Patty almost stood up from the table concerned as Kid made his way across the room and grabbed Crona by the arm.

"Liz, Patty stay here, Corna and I need to speak with my father." Kid said over his shoulder to the twins, he was sure that he takes the Thompson sisters with, but there was a sensation like dripping paint down his spine that made him feel that there were other forces at work. Forces that he wasn't quite ready to alert that he was ready to face them in hope to bide is time to make a plan. Therefore, he'd have to leave them to their and help them reach the same epiphany Crona and himself came to when the time was right.

Crona looked between Liz and Patty and Death the Kid who is gripping his arm "Why do I have to come?"

Ragnarok looked down and made an irritated a growl he began messing with Crona's hair in response.

"Okay! Okay! I don't hurt me." The pink-haired teen pleads weakly trying to swat away his weapon as he was pulled out of the mansion by Kid.

Beyond the mansion, Death City on first blush seemed to have no drastic changes. Every street every, landmark and building down to the colors of the roof tiles seem to be unchanged. To Kid, this was a beacon of hope that whatever was plaguing Crona and himself had not reached out and affected the whole world. Crona on the other hand, however, chatter to himself confused not at all comforted by the world as the young Grim Reaper had been before.

Even when entering the Death Weapon Meister Academy there was a detail out of place or a person behaving any differently than they normally would. This only polarizing Crona's and Kid's reaction even more as they made their way to and eventually entered the Death Room.

"Howdy, it's nice to see you two! I take you're the only ones that are fully awake I see?" Lord capitalize seem to hop excitedly as he saw the two make their way under though long red gateways to him. His tone was both cheerful and knowing as if he was almost expecting them to appear.

As Crona made it further into the room they piped up within "Umm" before eventually asking "Lord Death why do I have so many conflicting of memories?"

"Well you see, it's because this reality isn't entirely real and everyone's been given false memories to match it." Death answered simply whole-body bobbing as he turned to face the group fully.

"What like a dream or an illusion?" Crona shifted and blinked to not quite understanding the implications of the Grim Reaper's answer.

Death tilted his head in sympathy for the pink-haired teen and explained "More like a pocket dimension, we're in a timeline with no beginning to branch off of. Think of it as a stick on the ground instead of an entire tree." He pulled out one of his cartoonishly blocky hands for emphasis "Sure, it's made out of wood but it's not the same."

Kid who had been silent up to this point asked: "How is that even possible?"

"To put it simply I think Astaroth is up to his old tricks." Death said to him with the nonchalant attitude of a child sitting a pigeon

Kid, however, was not so calm his expression becoming one of stern anger as he asked "The Anomaly?"

"Indeed, it's not the first time he's done something like this. Though this is the first time you two have are aware." The Grim Reaper nodded to his son clapping his hands together.

Crona, on the other hand, didn't have any idea of what death in his son was talking about and eventually asked: "What's an Anomaly?"

Kid looked over to Crona's eyes wide as if realizing the other teen had been pushed out of the conversation "Highly dangerous entities that never follow any form of rules or logic. They perpetuate madness the same way rats perpetuate plagues." He explained his voice harsh and discussed for the creatures he described "Thankfully there extremely rare, there's only a one in fifty million chance that an innocent human ever encounters one."

Death held up a hand pointing a finger as he added to the explanation "Astaroth wasn't originally an Anomaly, though something happened in which he managed to become one and he has been the happiest camper since." The skull mask on the Grim Reaper then took on a slightly angry expression as he stated "A nasty side effect of being a rule breaker."

Crona his blue eyes widened as the knowledge of their enemy sank in "What did he do to make this place? Is it safe?" They asked nervously watching the ceiling of the death room as if there was a possibility it could cave in.

"He's only done it a few times, Astaroth connects his powers to another Anomaly which results in these pocket timelines." "Oh, as for this pocket timeline is the safest that Astaroth has created, mainly because there's no such thing as a Kishin."

Kid blinked hearing what his father had said the set of false memories finally making sense to him. If this pocket timeline had no knowledge of Kishin then Crona was an entire one-of-a-kind being caught eating souls. It made perfect sense that he wouldn't know what to do with Crona on its first encounter. However, that made the pink-haired teen standing next to him possibly the most dangerous thing in this dimension besides the entity that created it and kid would have to watch out for that.

Though there was a more pressing question about this false dimension that Kid needed to know about "Then what is the DWMA fighting against?"

"Witches and Phantoms mostly, this reality is aware of madness but there isn't any record of humans even ones affected by madness consuming human souls." Death said in a mixture of pride and amusement as if the reality wasn't completely false that it would have been an achievement that the world was relatively peaceful.

Crona seemed to be on the same page saying a little more relaxed "Well that doesn't seem so bad, Phantoms are just the ghosts of evil people how to create chaos."

"Actually, it's not that simple Corna." Kid said closing his eyes with a reluctance sigh "You see, this reality didn't have a beginning every person here came from another timeline that best matches this one, but that doesn't mean everyone here is from the same timeline either." The realization made the young Grim Reaper wonder how much his friends would actually be trustworthy depending on the nature of their perspective timelines. It made him almost an easy to stand next to Crona, even though their memory seems to match there was always the potential the pink-haired teen may become hostile with they were actually from a timeline divergent from him. Perhaps even a timeline where they weren't so easy to rehabilitate, or even worse.

"I don't understand why that's a problem?" Crona looked at Kid and Death concerned.

Ragnarok appeared and punched Crona "It means that not everyone has the same memories dummy, it's only the fake memories that are actually holding this reality together!"

"Yes, and that makes this reality very unstable, it's only recognizable to our own because enough people believe that this is their home reality." Lord death agreed the monster made out of black blood "The more people there realized that their memories are false and therefore this reality the more unstable become."

"So we're all in a house without a foundation." Kid surmised crossing his arms as his mind contemplative like he had been given a rather hard logic puzzle.

"So, it's actually not safe!" Crona practically screamed at the implications "Lord Death how did you get out here before everyone realizes?" The pink-haired teen deeply worried not just for their own safety but the safety of all their friends even if some of them might not be from the same timeline as themselves.

Death scratched his mask and tilted his head before answering somewhat reluctantly "Well I only know one way to do that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh, look there's another one." Liz mentioned as she walked down the sloping Seattle streets hugging herself snugly within a winter coat "This city is so tiny and I can't turn my head without seeing a coffee shop."

Patty, on the other hand, wasn't so amused her eyes narrow and shifting "I don't like it here, it's cold and gray and everyone smells funny." She sneezed retreating into her own warm clothes the graying gloomy Washington weather completely different to the arid warm climates and other parts of the world's where they normally travel to.

"We won't be here much longer." Kid said matter-of-factly his eyes trained on the quickly darkening skyline of the city above him "I'm certain that we've pinpointed our targets next appearance." His father had made it clear that the only way to break the false reality without damaging any of its inhabitants was to sever the connection Astaroth had made with the other Anomaly. Lord Death had surmised from experience the easiest way in doing so was to just kill and destroy the Anomaly outright sense in his experience that Anomaly would always be the weakest version of itself.

"Right the Seattle Washington Museum Phantom, right? A creepy pale girl that's been appearing in late-night security footage, but when authorities investigate any further it's always a dead end." Liz said her eyes following yet another coffee shop as they walked by it.

"Correct, though we are not going up against a phantom, stay alert." Kid corrected them though he knew it was useless.

No matter how much Kid had he tried to inform the Thompson sisters of their situation they would always play it off as a joke or connected to the knowledge that there are false memories allowed them. He couldn't tell whether the twins were actively resisting the truth about the reality around them or if some type of mental block had been placed on them to make the effort doing so nearly impossible. This made him not bother to reach out to the Maka or even Black Star, residing himself to devise a plan in which Crona and himself would know about the true nature of their opponent.

The trio turned down Thomas Street into the tourist area of the museums and shops that had once been the side of the world's fair with the towering form of the Space Needle looming like a watchful giant above the area. The area had a cluster of three museums which meant that the 'Museum Phantom' had a higher percentage of appearing, and with the cooperation of local authorities' kid and his weapons would have full access to every museum during the late-night hours where she would appear.

Kid turned his head glancing up words towards the Space Needle seeing the thin slip of Crona shadow perched in clear view of the attractions below. He knows it would have been strategically better for Crona to investigate the museums while Kid had the vantage point with his guns from a distance. Though when handling a volatile creature like an Anomaly the strategic advantage wasn't always the safest one.

The group watched as the straggling groups of tourists went on their ways to other parts of the city as the temperature dropped and turned dark as the last vestiges of the sun disappeared in tonight. Then in the glow of the lamps, they made their way to their first museum of the night the Chihuly Garden and Glass gallery. They entered through the front as the museum staff left for the night leaving knowing that the trio would handle the paranormal specter that had been plaguing the city.

"Wow! They're so shiny!" Patty said loudly seeming to become much perkier in the warmth of the museum running over to a display of glass bowls that were colored and crafted after much older woven baskets.

Liz, on the other hand, drifted down the hall to another display which is an optical illusion of pillars of colored glass modeled after flowers in beach ball glass spears giving the illusion colorful treasures spilling out into a dark reflective lake. "Hey Kid what do this about the glass?" She asked watching continued to move through the museum Not even batting an eye at the glass sculptures around them.

"Now you two are interested in sightseeing." Kid remarked as he put a finger to his ear to turn on earpiece snuggled within "Corna. Are you in position?" He speaks calmly listening carefully to the static at the other end.

"Yes, I'm atop the Space Needle. I'll contact you immediately if I see anything." The chattering voice of Crona responded confirming that the shadow had indeed been the pink-haired Meister.

With a nod Death the Kid moved farther into the museum entering a small room will with glass panes above him. Behind the glass rested his several massively handblown sculptures of flowers cherubs and fish each snuggled within their glass container above him casting his reflection into each brightly colored surface. It made him frowned slightly to see the three white lines in his hair cast back at him through the colored distortions that hit made him began to nitpick in criticize the piece above him.

In his self-satisfying condemnation of the piece, he noticed that the glass structures were ever so slightly moving and rattling against the panes of glass they were resting against. "The glass, is vibrating?" He said aloud pressing his fingers against the protective glass above him. The vibrations felt like the long-ago of a powerful resonance that bounced between the glass sculptures trapped and relatively harmless despite the noisy shaking.

Pulling his hand away to let it rest on the side he overheard a subtle whisper coming from the next room. "Liz. Patty." He whispered harshly his voice just loud enough to get the twin's attention. Liz and Patty hurt him with little trouble in the stillness of the museum switching into the demon gun forms with little preamble when they heard the whispers for themselves.

With measured strides kid entered the following exhibit, it was a black room lit by lights high above with elaborate towering glass sculptures. If it wasn't for the entity you lurking somewhere in the same room, he would've considered the sculptures quite fascinating. They mimicked asymmetric quality that he had only really seen natural structures like plants, the centerpiece of the exhibit reminded him of a school of fish chaotic but also completely synchronized.

The mesmerizing structure distracted him to the point that he nearly walked past a scruffy teenage girl that was sitting cross-legged against the black painted wall. Her larger dark eyes blinked as he turned to point one of his Beretta her, and to kid surprise, the girl didn't make any further reaction.

The girl shifted in the large faded blue pajamas as her eyes trailed up Kid's arm to examine the rest of him "Hello?" She tilted her head the flyaway strands of her hair haloing her dark greasy locks in a warm amber color. "Yes, some else is here." Her eyes became distant as they went to the floor "No." She let out a sigh.

Kid held his gun study carefully watching the reactions of Liz and Patty reflections within to judge his next move. "I can't say I've ever wondered the motives of someone trying to rob museums, but to just break in and chatter to yourself all night." He told the girl knowing without a shadow of a doubt that he was an arm's length away from an Anomaly. Kid knew he could and outright shoot it despite its seemingly fragile human form, it would be just as lucky that the Anomaly would turn into a swarm of bees or vaporous gas before the wavelength bullet ever made contact.

He wouldn't just hand an easy escape to this creature currently hiding in the form of a teenage girl. Kid kept his hands steady as the Anomaly on crossed her legs and stood up slowly with the smooth grace of someone who had rehearsed the movement of a thousand times over. He didn't move an inch to give her any leeway of escape, keeping the pajama-wearing Anomaly pressed against the dark wall.

Her face as still as stone she stared at him with a remarkable clarity before saying "I know why you're here." Her head then twitched as if listening to a far-off whisper "Death God" her eyes becoming distance once more as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion "No, he's too young." She blinked slowly as she took a deep breath her eyes falling shut. "Yes, order it seems. You think?" she answered her one side conversation with a musical giggle.

"Who are you talking to?" Kid asked almost reflexively, knowing that Astaroth could be completely aware of the situation.

"My immunes system." The Anomaly's answer was quickly punctuated and ever settle shrug.

Kid gripped his gun tighter as he tried to hide his confusion at her answer "Your immunes system?"

There was applause between the two, the Anomaly's mouth half-open eyes distant as if watching something far beyond Kid's head. The air buzzed with a sensation that felt like a hiss the glass in the room giving the rattling sound the sculptures and displays. The rattle and hiss died in the split-second as her eyes became clear and focused back on the gun a breath away from her.

"He said that people like you would come to kill me." She spoke softly as if to talk to life that made up the gun instead of its holder. "I needed a stronger immune system to protect me, so someone very close to me volunteered." She blinked and smiled and said in a much chipper tone "Oh, you know didn't have to protect me."

"By 'he' you mean Astaroth?" Kid asked even though his suspicion had already been confirmed.

"Yes. That is why you want to kill me." She said clapping her hands in front her eyes squinting slightly as she said aloud "Not yet, go back to sleep."

"So, you understand why I'm here?" Despite the finality in his voice Kid could help but smile at how easy it had been to locate the cause of the bizarre situation. The only thing he had to do now is waiting for the right moment to end it.

The Anomaly's lips quivered as the glistening light reflected from tears shown in her eyes "Yes, but that doesn't mean I won't fight you." She blinked small rivulets creating small rivers down her cheeks "If I can make a request can you kill me outside, I don't want your bullets to hurt any of the glass sculptures."

Kid felt a moment's irritation at the target's attempt to crocodiles tear her way out of the inevitable. Though he relented looking at the concerned and hesitant expressions of Liz and Patty "Fine." He told the Anomaly.

The girl moved slowly towards the exit the whole time having one-gun barrel aimed at her head and the other at the small of her back. Each step she took was fluid and resolute her hands clasped together with her head slightly lowered like a mourner at a wake.

"Kid something's off, I don't feel okay about doing this." Liz said to Kid in a nervous whisper "You sure she's not some patient that just escaped from a mental hospital?" She asked as her twin twirled her finger teasingly by her head to emphasize her twin's claim.

The young Grim Reaper waited for several heartbeats before answering "No, she's the Anomaly. I can't see her soul." He wouldn't be surprised if the girl didn't have a soul at all.

Outside the swirling northern air atop the Space Needle, Crona shivered and teeth chattered as they stared down at the buildings below "Ragnarok I'm cold." The pink-haired teen complained nervously.

"Stop complaining, were supposed to be keeping our eyes out for Astaroth." The voice of the demon sword snide it in a shivering hiss.

With a winced Crona focus their gaze at the shadowy ground below and noticed to figures exiting one of the museums. "Kid is everything all right?" Crona touched their earpiece.

The voice of Death the Kid crackled through the tiny speakers in the earpiece "Yes, just granting the Anomaly's last wish, stay in position."

"Understood," Crona said their eyes trailing to the other figure walking only a few strides ahead of Kid. The sickly-looking girl was not at all what Crona was expecting. The thought of anomalies otherworldly entities that operated beyond the logic of reality conjured images of monsters and things that were beyond human. Not the frail shadow of a person that was being escorted by a gunpoint, it made Crona wonder if the form was reflective of the Anomaly's true weakest version of itself.

A voice broke their train of thoughts it was clear despite the weapon of icy cold around them "Who do you think will win? My bets on Nimue, but I'm completely biased you should know."

Crona had flipped around wildly on the sloped roof of the Space Needle "Who's there?" As soon as they asked that question their eyes pinpointed on the silhouette of a young man with a short ponytail flipping in the breeze.

"Who's there?" The voice of the man seems to pout teasingly at Crona's question "That's rude I've been up here before you even showed up, I thought you weren't talking to me because you are shy." The glint of bright green eyes shone brightly as their narrow alkaline features were eliminated by the lamps below.

Crona felt their heart clench up stumbling back as they asked: "Are you Astaroth?"

The stranger didn't move a muscle as he smiled a thin-lipped smile placed a hand on his chest "That's what most people call me, but since we've met before I'll give you my previous name Marne Kabballah."

It made Crona an easy at the Anomaly is friendly behavior towards them, since they were sure that they had never seen the man before. Their mind seemed to lock up on what to do, should they play along and be familiar? Some of his weapon forward in an attempt to take out the Anomaly before it intervenes with Kid's planned to take out the weaker of the two Anomaly? With each indecisive moment Crona I retreated into themselves on an ability to handle the stress of the situation.

Astaroth looked at Crona with the looking child to give an injured puppy. Then he slowly held up his and show that he was holding a simple white light switch of the ones found on the wall of a house. With a hint of a smile and a wink the switch was flipped and the lights went out, not just in the area below the space needle but the entire city itself electricity seemed to be sucked out of the air.

Rapid shots from the twin guns erupted from kid's guns the color of the compressed wavelength bullet's the only color in the world of black and shadow. Crona watched in a helpless panic as their eyes flicked between the two battling shadows in the city of black below them in the is suddenly disappearing form of the Anomaly that was fading into the navy blue of the sky. With only a second to the side, Crona summoned forth his weapon using the narrow black blade to slow his descent down the park below the space needle.

As Crona touched down the lights began to appear one by one like candles being lit it in distant windows. They look to a Kid who was breathing heavily trails of wispy smoke coming out the barrels of the gun and to the Anomaly called Nimue.

The Anomaly is clearly injured bright stains of red more vibrant than any rose or blood had seen splattered on the faded pajamas. The air around her ripped like heat waves as shredded bits of the gun's wavelength danced about like worms trying to swim through water.

"Kid!" Crona called making the two battling opponents stare at them with wide-eyed confusion.

Kid was the first to respond with irritation and anger flickering in his Golden eyes "Corna? Why did you leave your post?!"

"You can't attack her that way, she's using some time of resonance to deflect your attacks!" Crona said not answering the question opting to say the first thing that came to their mind. Which just happened to be the ripples of energy around the seemingly passive Anomaly.

"But she doesn't have a soul." Kid bit down on the words that escaped his lips, of course just because he couldn't see something didn't mean it wasn't there.

Nimue tilted her head like an owl in Corona's direction before asking "Do I know you?" Her eyes closed as she listened to the other entity resting inside her "I don't remember, no, right I think I would have."

In the length of a percussive blast another blossom of red shot like a geyser from Nimue's grubby clothes. The Anomaly's face drained as the new will and cause a chain reaction with the other stains across her body continued to spread out. Though instead of collapses from the force of impact or of blood lose the scarlet droplets and stains seem to suddenly contract against her skin cloths.

Corna gripped their weapon tighter as the Anomaly's blood hardened into an armor that folded over itself like scales around her injuries. Their body convulsed in visceral repulsion to Nimue's ability to manipulate blood like themselves.

Nimue took a hard step forward wobbling at the effort it took "Must you kill me now? I haven't done any harm yet?" Even as her voice remained to calm her breath quickened.

"You have though. You and Astaroth took people from other timelines to make this reality."

"Did he?" Nimue side stepped Corna's attack "An arena?" Her eyes closed as she collapsed on her side for second to over a barrage of bullets "You're right I do feel very foolish." She shoots to her feet and swung a fist at the pink hair teen, however, she missed greatly due to her eyes still being shut "After all, Astaroth enjoys watching Anomalies die."

"If you knew you were going to die, then why create this reality anyways!" Kid shouted at the Anomaly's broken logic. His eye's narrowing is he ready to take another shot at the monster in the human body. Then despite his accuracy and having a clear sight on his target the bullet seemed to curve around her missing completely.

Nimue opened her eyes looking dead on the young Grim Reaper "I'm not allowed to say." She smiled as she held out a hand and whispered: "You can come out now." The Anomaly's dark-colored eyes faded away to milky white. Her skin began to begin to shine so bright that the electric bulbs of the city seemed to dim her spill blood began to crumble the dust as tiny white globules floated out of her skin forming the shape of a sword within her grasp.

Lunging with the speed of a star ripped from heaven she ran and swung her sword at Crona. Lager tendrils of black and purple lighting erupted from the impacted of the Demon Sword blocking the strike of the blinding weapon. The force of the two blades clashing creating an eruption that sent the two skiting in opposite directions across the quad.

"What glow!" Was all Death the Kid could say at the spark of memory before he tumbled out of the atomic glow that extended out from the Anomaly's arm slashing from a lot of feet away.

He got to his feet and readied his sights to the glowing ball-shaped of his target, he watched her and the malformed wobbly shape of her weapon that was both fair and not. Kid noted that the shape of the sword was being ever slowly formed by the tiny liquid lights being pulled from the anomaly's body.

Nimue looked in the direction of the young Grim Reaper staring beyond his physical form with her white eyes. Then like a bullet from his gun moved towards him at blinding speed, the blade of the sword making contact the side of one of the twin guns. Reflective pulled away as if the impacted had physically shocked the Anomaly violently enough to recoil.

Staggering up haphazardly Crona raised his sword to be level with his face and whispered "Ragnarok, Screech resonance."

The scarlet red lips where the blade met the health of the demon blade smiled, and then let out a horrific screech. The shock wave of the resonance ripping through leaves on the trees and causing severe cracks on the windows of nearby buildings.

The Anomaly shook violently at the noise and fell to one knee. Unable to stay up straight she reflexively rammed the blade of her weapon into the ground below her. The weight of the impact creating a ripple of hot to bright atomic energy that ripped through and blinded everything in its path.

Kid did his best to block but eventually was sent flying smacking against the sturdy walls of a nearby museum. All Crona could do was reflexively covered their face with Ragnarok as the wave of energy washed over them.

With a wave of power had ended both Liz and Patty had reverted back into their human forms due to the strength of the attack. Ragnarok had also retreated back into Crona to defend his Meister, as well as to avoid exposure from the painfully bright light. The world around a mess of rubble and blown about trash created from the Anomaly's reflexive need to stay upright.

"So that's, the power of an Anomaly," Crona said in realization realizing that they were the only ones left in a fight that was still standing on two legs.

"Please yield." Nimue looked up to the Misters and their weapons with concern as color returned to her eyes. "I cannot harm you if you don't harm me first." She said as the glowing sword disappeared and light that had cloaked her evaporated into the air around her.

"We're not just going to let you run away," Corna said their voice cracking this the anxiety unsure if Ragnarok would come back out so soon.

"Then I won't," Nimue answered.

Clenching his fists Kid stood up from his place on the ground and straightened his shoulders "We can trust you?" He asked in absolute disbelief of the Anomaly's behavior. They had come to kill her to set reality straight and even though she's aware enough to fight back against them at first and then after gaining the upper hand want to behave. His father was right, indeed anomalies did not have the capacity to behave with any sense of normalcy with reality.

"If you take me to Lord Death, then that answer will be very clear." Nimue said simply as if she had requested to go down the street.

With a great deal of reluctance, Kid stared down at the anomaly and said: "Stay."

Then like an obedient dog, the Anomaly crossed her legs and sat down on the concrete that was rough and covered in rubble from the fight that had just occurred. The anomaly looking beaten and blanched as she seemed to shake as she waited for the group to make their next move.

Crona, Kid and the twins moved as far as way as possible while keeping Nimue within their sites. They took long strides as if subconsciously trying to hide the soreness and bruises that were brought on by the battle. Forming a huddle, they all looked at each other with varying expressions of concern and seriousness.

Crona was the first to speak "So, what do we do?" Even though they asked they knew that the only two choices were to comply with the Anomaly or run and hide long enough to try to attack it again.

Liz shook her head seeming both concerned and exhausted at their seeming loss "We just can't keep fighting her like this, the city is highly populated and there will be casualties if we go on like this."

"But won't it be dangerous taking her back to the DWMA?" Patty asked whining as if she had asked to bring home a kitten.

"Anomalies are beings that exist outside known rules and logic, even if there was a way to contain them the method would be equally as hazardous do to their nature." Kid remembered his father talking about the organizations throughout the years that tried to separate anomalies from the wider public. How even the safest measures of containment were in his father's words like 'using tame Tigers to control a wild one.' It only took one of the tame Tigers to turn feral once more for all the handlers to die.

"If it's in her nature to be illogical, can she act in her best interests?" Crona asked guiltily looking over to the Anomaly their eyes drawn to the stains of blood that still gleamed a slick abnormal scarlet color.

Liz and Patty whistled and try to make themselves look indifferent to the situation but their faces showed their conflict of pursuing the plan of action to murder a not so murderous monster.

Outnumbered conflict crept into Kid's mind as he relented "Fine, but this is your only chance to play nice." He pointed to Nimue as if his gesture would make the anomaly drop dead.

"Thank you!" Nimue squealed to tearing up "Now that that's decided, my acting immune system would like to talk to you." She smiled excitedly this fight the red blossoms of her apparent injuries.

"It's dose?" Kid asked skeptical unsure if the glowing entity would use its strength to continue to attack himself and his teammates.

With an innocent expression Nimue answered, "Yes, he has something important to say to you."

A ripple of glowing white light rose out of her body the aura creating ripples throughout her body. The glowed seeming to pull out her so strong that it looks like the girl was going to dissolve. The globules that were ripped from Nimue form core last in a serpentine limb starting at her shoulder snaking a looping around her head to upturned snooty point. The grip of weapons and Meisters around her gasped and cringed reflexively as a large white googly eye observed them.

Then with a familiar male British voice filled authority and snooty indifference called out to the four "Fool!"

(AN: This fanfiction actually formed out of a joke my friends had about what would happen if Excalibur was put in the same situation as Ragnarok. While these first two chapters show that this fanfiction is going to be more than just that concept and will be pulling from Canon and non-Canon sources so hopefully, I can make something worth reading. If you like to know your initial thoughts on this fanfiction sends the first two chapters aren't really subtle with the larger plot and I want to know what I can do to make it better.)


End file.
